


A Comfortable Silence

by bgltlena



Series: Grey's Oneshots [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Amelizona?, Arimelia?, F/F, still don't know, still ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona feels guilty about consulting a lawyer, and goes to talk to the one friend who's available to help...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comfortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously starting to ship this. Comment down below which ship name you prefer- Arimelia, Amelizona, or even come up with a better one?  
> Hope you all enjoy! Love always, Jo <3

Arizona started the slow walk of shame down the halls of the hospital. She needed to find somebody that she could talk to. Somebody meaning April. It was probably how she carried herself - she walked like she was Atlas bearing the weight of the sky - that drew the eyes of all the doctors and nurses to her. Arizona noticed this, but just hung her head and made her way to the attendings' lounge. She opened the door and walked in to find Amelia sitting on the couch. Not looking up from her paperwork, the neurosurgeon spoke. 

"Hey, sunshine," the brunette said with a sigh. Obviously too busy to help Arizona. Or so she thought. 

"Hey," Arizona murmured. 

"Somebody having a cloudy day?" Amelia asked, still joking with her, but with a note of concern behind the sarcasm. 

"You could say that," Arizona replied morosely.  "Where's April?"

"She'll be in surgery for a few more hours. A multiple car MVC, I think."

"Oh."

They sat in comfortable silence on the couch for a few minutes, Arizona just enjoying the company that Amelia provided. 

"We're the same, you know that right?" Amelia finally asked, breaking that nice silence. 

"What do you mean by that?" the blonde shot back, surprised. 

"When you're upset. You just want to find that one person that you can talk to. Other than that, silence, or being left alone altogether. I'm the same way. April is just the person that you talk to."

Arizona nodded before replying. "And who is that for you?"

"He's... He's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

Back to silence. Arizona looked around her at the blue walls that had become so familiar over the past six years or so of her life. Then she looked at the woman across from her. Amelia. She hadn't worked here nearly as long as Arizona had - only two years - but Arizona could tell that the neurosurgeon felt the same way about this hospital as she did. Grey + Sloan was home. It would always  _be_ home. There was no changing that. Arizona didn't understand how Callie could just up and decide to move to New York for a year (at least) with her girlfriend of a few months who just  _happened_ to have killed Derek. Lost in thought and frustration, Arizona sighed. Amelia looked back up at her from her paperwork. 

"You know, I may not be your first choice, but you can talk to me."

Arizona smiled at her. "Amelia, I messed up."

Amelia nodded, waiting for Arizona to continue.

She didn't.

Amelia hadn't really thought she would.

They went back to that oh-so-wonderful silence.

Arizona settled into the arm of the couch, watching Amelia do her paperwork. 

"Is this really entertaining you? Watching me fill out charts?"

Arizona just smiled and nodded. Amelia sighed and continued. 

Silence. 

"If I did talk to you about what I did, would you promise to not judge me?" Arizona asked, again breaking the peaceful quiet.

"Of course. I have no right to judge anyone."

Arizona nodded. "I talked to a lawyer."

"A lawyer?"

"About Callie."

"Well what did Callie do?"

"She wants to move to New York with Penny..." she trailed off for a moment. "She wants to take Sofia with her. Full-time."

Amelia looked pretty surprised. She reached out to rest her hand on the stressed out blonde's forearm. Arizona swore she felt electricity under her skin where Amelia's hand was, but decided not to worry about it too much. Lord knows she had enough to worry about at the moment. 

"Arizona."

Arizona looked down at her feet.

"Arizona, look at me."

She looked up. 

"Did you at least talk to Callie first?" Amelia asked her. Arizona thought for a second, then realized that she hadn't even tried to talk to her ex-wife and was shocked.

"N-no... I didn't."

"Don't you think you should do that before you finalize the lawsuit?"

"Yeah, you're right. I think I will."

"You should," Amelia stated simply. Arizona nodded and stood up from beside the brunette to go and find Callie. She slowly walked out of the room, and Amelia watched her go. Arizona made her way down the hall, paging Dr. Torres to the third floor supply closet. She entered the closet to wait for Callie, pretending for the time being to be looking for something. She dug through all the packaged gauze and needles in their respective bins as a few nurses and interns came in and out. After what seemed like forever, Callie walked in.

"Hey, Arizona, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"What took you so long?" Arizona shot back sullenly. Callie was taken aback by the lack of Arizona's usual peppiness.

"I'm sorry, I was..." she trailed off awkwardly. "Occupied."

"Ah," Arizona replied, understanding - though wishing she wasn't.

"So why'd you page?"

"I, um, wanted to talk about the New York situation."

"What about it?"

"I don't want you moving our daughter across the country just to come back in a year or so. It'll confuse her. Plus, all her friends are here. And she-" Arizona was cut off by Callie pressing her finger to Arizona's lips.

"Okay."

"O-Okay?" Arizona asked, shocked.

"Yeah. You're right. It would be confusing for her. And her friends are here. You're here. She can stay with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Arizona. Sofia can stay with you. Plus, if there's always a kid around there's no time for sex, and I'm the one in a relationship."

Arizona laughed, accepting the facts. Callie joined her for a few moments before their laughing died down awkwardly.

They were quiet for a couple of seconds before Arizona spoke, this was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I'll see you around, Callie."

"See ya."

They both walked out of the supply closet, heading in opposite directions- Callie to the ER, Arizona back to the attendings' lounge. The blonde entered the lounge to find Amelia still on the couch, but asleep. Arizona smiled before walking over to the other side of the room to quietly call her lawyer. The lawyer picked up after the first ring.

"Ms. Robbins?"

"Hey, rip up those papers I signed."

"Sure thing, but might I ask what happened?"

"Callie agreed to let Sofia stay with me."

"That's lovely."

"Yep, gotta go though. Thanks!" Arizona hung up the phone before she had a chance to respond. Amelia stirred on the couch, and sat up.

"Hey, blondie. How'd it go?" she asked groggily.

"Sofia's staying here."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah."

Arizona sat down on the couch next to her.

Back to that oh-so-lovely silence.

After a while, Amelia spoke up.

"Do you want to hear about the person who I'd always talk to?"

"Sure."

"His name was Ryan. He was my fiancé," she broke off, taking a deep breath. "We used to get together and get high all the time. We eventually decided that we wanted to get clean. We were going to flush the rest of our drugs down the toilet, but I suggested that we get high one last time. He said no, and took the drugs into the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came back out, but he hadn't flushed them. He said we could get high for the last time. I woke up the next morning laying on top of a dead body. He OD'd."

"Amelia, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Really. I should've just let him flush them, I shouldn't have suggested anything. I hate myself for it every day. It hurts, but I cope. You get me?"

"I get you."

Amelia leaned over and rested her head on Arizona's shoulder, not even really realizing what she was doing. Arizona was surprised, but tilted her own head to rest on Amelia's. They sat there peacefully until they both fell asleep.

Silence.

Arizona woke up an hour or so later and tensed up noticing that someone was next to her and that they were leaning on each other.

_Amelia._

The blonde smiled and relaxed. However, her initial reaction had caused the light sleeper on her shoulder to awaken.

"A-Arizona?"

"Hi."

"Hi." Amelia settled further into Arizona, clearly not as initially surprised as the blonde had been.

Arizona sighed. Amelia had to have meant that in a totally platonic way, right? Amelia wasn't gay. Arizona looked down at the mess of brown hair leaning on her shoulder. She didn't even have to see Amelia's eyes to picture them; shining blue, much like her own.

"Nice nap?" Amelia asked, snapping Arizona back into reality.

"Uh, yeah," Arizona replied. "You?"

"Best nap I've had in a while."

And that had nothing to do with Arizona, right?

Arizona just hummed in response, the butterflies she felt in her stomach kept her from forming words.

Uh oh.

Amelia looked up at Arizona, a curious look on her face. Arizona just smiled. She saw a flash of something in Amelia's eyes, but before she could really process what that look was, what it meant, Amelia was kissing her. Arizona was taken aback at first, but kissed her back. Amelia leaned over until she was on her back on the couch, and pulled Arizona down on top of her. They kissed fiercely, passionately, and the only thing stopping them from sex right then and there was clothing. Amelia held Arizona like she was scared to let go, her fists balled in the material of the back of Arizona's scrub top. Arizona held Amelia gently, like she was afraid to break her; one hand resting on the girl's hip, and the other she used to hold herself up. Amelia soon had had enough of that, and grabbed Arizona's shoulder, flipping their positions. Arizona still moved carefully, scared that Amelia would realize exactly what she was doing, and _who_ exactly she was doing it with. Not only was Arizona one of her friends, but she was also a woman, and Amelia had never been with a woman as far as Arizona knew. Arizona looked into the smaller girl's eyes, blue meeting blue. Arizona couldn't help but notice those eyes darken considerably. Just as Amelia's hand drifted down to the waistband of Arizona's pants, the lights flipped on and they sprang apart.

"Hey, have you guys seen Callie anywhere?" Jo asked innocently, pretending she hadn't just seen the two of them making out in the dark.

"Uh, no." they responded in unison.

"Yeah, you guys have probably been in here a while..." Jo trailed off and skipped out of the room, leaving Amelia and Arizona baffled and embarrassed.

Not only had Jo interrupted them- she had put them in a position where they had to actually talk about it.

"So..." Arizona started.

"I don't know either," Amelia stated simply, answering Arizona's question before she even asked it. "But whatever it was -  hell, I liked it."

Arizona beamed before pressing her lips to Amelia's gently. They stepped apart coolly as they heard the door open once again.

"Hey, you guys seen Wilson?" Callie asked, sticking her head in the door.

"She just came here looking for you," Arizona replied, irritated at being interrupted again.

"How long ago?" Callie questioned, silently noting how close together the two were standing.

"Literally thirty seconds."

Callie laughed and darted off down the hall, noticing her favorite resident asking around at the nurses' station. Arizona poked her head out the door and saw Callie and Jo talking, looking as if they were gossiping. Those two sure were getting to be good friends lately.

"Hey, Arizona?"

Arizona heard Amelia and pulled her head back in the room.

"Yeah?"

"You're off tonight, right?" Amelia asked, and Arizona checked her watch.

"Yeah, I'm off in 10 minutes."

"Me too. What do you say we..." she paused, grabbing Arizona's hand slowly. "Get out of here?" the brunette suggested, raising an eyebrow. Arizona smirked, then responded.

"Sounds good. Let me just go check up on a patient."

Amelia just smiled at her, and Amelia let go of her hand. Arizona slipped out of the room and practically ran down to the patient's room. This patient was her favorite; a seventeen-year-old bisexual girl named Brooklyn who Arizona just loved to talk to. She didn't really need to _check up_ on her, per se, but Brooklyn had requested to talk to her before she left work for the day. Arizona opened the door slightly, peeking in to see if Brooklyn was asleep. She wasn't.

"I see you, Dr. Robbins."

"I was checking to see if you were asleep," Arizona replied, laughing.

"I'm not."

Arizona entered the room and sat down in the chair next to Brooklyn's bed. Brooklyn had been admitted a few weeks ago after a vehicle exploded at the finish line of a 5K she had been running. The girl had been hit with just enough force to throw her into a light post, breaking two of her ribs. Callie had operated, but Arizona had been brought in to the OR when a shard of her bone had punctured a lung. Arizona had repaired it relatively easily and had gone to talk to Brooklyn every day since she had been admitted. She was just so entertaining.

"How're ya doing today, Brookie?"

"Fine. And I've told you not to call me that."

"What do I call you then?" Arizona asked, laughing at the frustrated look on the girl's face.

"Brooklyn. Or Brook. Nothing else."

"Okay, Brook. What have you been up to today?"

"Writing." It wasn't until then that the girl looked up from her laptop screen, and a knowing look spread across her face. "Okay, who have you been making out with?" she asked, laughing, then wincing at the pain in her ribs.

"What?" Arizona asked, shocked.

"Dude, I'm a high schooler. I know what a person looks like after making out with someone. You're flushed, sweaty, your hair's all messed up, your scrubs are all awry. Who is it?"

Arizona laughed, looking at herself in the mirror that Brooklyn held up.

"You're right, I was making out with someone."

 _"Who?"_ the girl asked again, beaming.

"You know the neurosurgeon who checked up on you after your surgery?"

"Brunette, blue eyes, really skinny, kinda short, kinda looks like me but _super hot?_ What was her name... Shepherd? That one?" Brooklyn asked, blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah, her."

"Dude, whoa."

"I know," Arizona laughed.

"Mm, Robbins got game!"

Both girls laughed for a while, and Arizona sat and listened to Brooklyn tell the story of how she met her current girlfriend, her childhood best friend.

"The first time me and Rachel met was when she fell out of a tree and landed on me."

By the end of her story, Arizona was rolling in laughter, while Brooklyn tried to stifle her own laughter as to not injure herself. When Arizona finally calmed down a little, Brooklyn grabbed her phone and unlocked it, going to her photos and holding up a picture.

"This is Rachel."

The girl on the phone screen was very pretty, blonde with blue eyes, huge smile complemented by dimples on both cheeks. Now Arizona understood why the groggy Brooklyn had accidentally called her 'babe' when they first met - Rachel looked like she could have been Arizona's daughter. Brooklyn honestly looked like she could have been related to Amelia, too. She also kind of looked like Karev. The girl in the hospital bed smiled, as if she knew exactly what Arizona was thinking.

"We look like teenage you and Shepherd. I know. Wait, what's her first name?"

"Amelia," Arizona replied with a distant smile.

"Oh, shit."

Arizona snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Brooklyn.

"You're in deeeeeeeeep," the girl said, drawing out the word deep.

"What? Am not."

"I saw that look! You totally are!"

"What look?"

"The 'I'm totally in love' look!"

"I'm not in love with her. Our first kiss was like, 20 minutes ago."

"Still!"

They stopped their little argument when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Brooklyn called.

The door opened, and in walked Amelia, eyes still tantalizingly darkened.

"Ready to go?" she asked, causing Brooklyn to suggestively raise an eyebrow at Arizona.

"Yep!" Arizona replied cheerfully.

"You two have fun," Brooklyn said, winking at Arizona as she left, making Amelia laugh.

Once they were out of the room, Amelia glanced over at Arizona.

"So that's 'checking up on a patient', huh? I could hear you guys laughing all the way down the hall," Amelia said, making Arizona blush.

"I like talking to her. She's really entertaining."

"No competition I have to worry about, right?"

"Amelia, she's _seventeen._ And she has a girlfriend who - well, looks like she could be my daughter."

"Wow, really that similar?"

"Yeah. And if you haven't noticed, Brooklyn herself looks like you and Alex's love child."

Amelia scrunched up her face in disgust. "Me and Karev would never ever ever have a child. Ever."

Arizona laughed as they walked out of the doors of the hospital, heading toward Amelia's car.

"Well, your place or mine?" Amelia asked, waiting to start driving until they had decided.

"Um, DeLuca doesn't work tonight."

"Maggie works tonight, Meredith doesn't."

"I feel like kicking DeLuca out so I can have sex is a lot safer than trying to kick Meredith out so I can have sex with her sister."

"You're probably right," Amelia added, laughing.

"Let's go with my place."

Amelia drove just down the road to Arizona's place and pulled into the driveway.

"Let me head in there and kick DeLuca out," Arizona said, and hopped out of the car. She ran inside, and after a few minutes the blonde and her roommate exited together; Arizona to get Amelia, and DeLuca to get in his car and leave.

"You owe me one!" he yelled as he got in his car.

Both girls laughed and darted inside. Once they were in, Amelia's eyes got that dark, seductive hue in them again. Arizona barely had a chance to register that before Amelia had pushed her up against the front door.

"Holy shit, Amelia."

Amelia just smirked before smashing her lips against Arizona's. The brunette kissed her even more fiercely than before, like she was sating some sort of hunger that had been dormant for too long. Arizona groaned when Amelia pulled back slightly.

"Hm, where did we leave off..." she mumbled against Arizona's lips, an almost quizzical look on her face. "Oh, I remember. _Here._ "

Amelia tugged on the waistband of Arizona's pants, revealing her hip bone. Arizona smirked at her and mumbled back.

"How could you have forgotten?"

Amelia matched her expression before tugging the blonde's shirt over her head.

"Wait, Amelia. Can I ask you something before we do this?"

"Hmm?"

"Since when are you gay?" Arizona asked, making Amelia laugh.

"I'm bi. I've always been bi, I just haven't been with a woman in a long time."

Arizona grinned at that, and pressed her lips to Amelia's again. Eventually, though neither of them could tell you how, Arizona ended up carrying Amelia into the bedroom, pushing her down onto the bed. Arizona grinned at Amelia before pulling off the girl's shirt, revealing her toned stomach.

"Damn," she stated simply, making Amelia grin.

Arizona got started, slowly trailing kisses down Amelia's neck and chest. She paused when she got to the hollow between the brunette's breasts. She reached behind Amelia, unclasped her bra, and tugged it off. With a glance up at Amelia's face she continued what she'd been doing. She licked all around her breasts, then took a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, receiving a low moan from Amelia. Arizona pulled her mouth off of her nipple with a _pop_ sound, and continued down her abdomen. The blonde took her time licking on and around every muscle on Amelia's abdomen, making the girl beneath her whimper. At this point, Amelia was grinding up against Arizona, desperate and on edge. Arizona grinned, seeing the look on Amelia's face. She reached down and pulled her own pants off before pulling down Amelia's as well, seeing that Amelia was sopping wet, and had soaked through her underwear.

"Damn, Amelia, you're wet."

Amelia just moaned in response, and Arizona smirked before removing her own bra. Amelia looked stunned, grinning up at the blonde to the best of her ability - having a hard time due to Arizona's hand cupping her sex. Arizona gently rubbed one finger against her, and moved back down to lick around Amelia's pelvis. Amelia moaned again, trying her hardest to press into Arizona's hand.

"Arizona... please..."

Arizona just looked up at her before pulling off the brunette's underwear. She trailed her mouth down to right above where Amelia wanted it to be, making her groan and whimper. Arizona stayed there just long enough to be torturous before finally running her tongue through Amelia's folds, making the girl beneath her shudder. Arizona got to work with her tongue, circling around the sensitive little bud and using a finger to press against Amelia's clit.

" _God,_ Arizona."

Arizona slowly slid one finger into Amelia, searching for that one spot that would send her over the edge.

"More, Arizona. Please!" Amelia pleaded, grinding down against Arizona's finger.

Arizona let out a low chuckle and added a second finger, and a third. Amelia was so, so close, Arizona could tell. Arizona moved her mouth and looked up at Amelia, making eye contact right before she curled her fingers, sending Amelia right over the edge screaming Arizona's name. Just that sound was enough to send Arizona over with her - she hadn't even realized how close she'd been just from pleasuring Amelia. After riding out her orgasm, Amelia pulled Arizona down from on top of her to rest on the bed beside her. The brunette snuggled into Arizona, and Arizona wrapped her arms around her. After a few minutes of laying there in the most comfortable silence yet, it was evident that Amelia was asleep. Arizona watched her for a while, as the brunette looked almost angelic in her sleep. It was at that point she realized - Brooklyn was right. She really did think she was falling for Amelia. At that, she joined Amelia in her slumber.

When they woke up the next morning, they laid there just looking into each others' eyes for a while before Amelia finally spoke.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah, babe?"

Amelia smiled at the endearment.

"I...I love you."

Arizona beamed.

"I love you too."

Amelia snuggled back into her.

They slipped back into that oh-so-comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Amelia is just the cutest little baby ever. Also, Arizona would totally be the boss in this relationship I don't even care what you say. Leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe to make my little baby heart happy. Love always, Jo <3


End file.
